Reverie
by Hannurdock
Summary: Murdock's thoughts and emotions.


Title: Reverie  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary:A-Team short. Trying to shy away from all my story parts on the go recently (now reached the big 1 0) I wanted to write something short and sweet. Here goes nothing.  
  
Rating: PG WARNINGS: None, except from Decker telling Murdock off, if you can call that a warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team characters. I only write about them, in a non-profit, purely enjoyable kind of way.  
  
****  
  
I sit by the open window, humming a simple tune to myself. My, sun is shining this fine morning. Suddenly, I feel I want to be outside. So I get up awkwardly, made damned difficult by the constricting straight jacket, and make my way to the front door.  
  
Hannibal always comes through the front door. In missions he's always the guy on the jazz, doing things the enemy wouldn't expect. Oops, gone off on a tangent there, that's nothing unusual for me. Split personalities, mental disorders of the highest rank - these untimely ailments find me sooner or later.  
  
What was the plan again? Think HM, oh yes, the door. Need some early morn sun to give me some energy. What was in the pills they gave me this morning? Feel so lethargic, so heavy and slow. Hope Face doesn't try and spring me today, he'd be disappointed with me barely able to raise a toe for myself. Lets sit here on this bench, surrounded by a dozen huge guys dressed in white, staring at me like I'm a Veruca on the toe of life.  
  
That's what I am, isn't it? A Veruca on the toe of life, a guy who should be used to discover a cure for cancer because his brain melts like the padded walls here. Experiment on him, they say. Don't they know its happened before? Doesn't matter, I don't live in reality, haven't for a long time.  
  
My world is filled with people like the rest of my team, my fantasy world. The real world is not so kind. Man, sun comin' into the old eyes.  
  
"Hey, Pete. Can you give me some drops, old eyes stinging here" I ask, and an orderly moves towards me with slow and ungraceful steps. Do I look like the son of Satan or something? Why is he so wary?  
  
Takes me about a minute to realise its not me he's staring warily at. Someone is coming up behind me, a regular visitor, comes each month.  
  
That's the reason for wariness.... Decker. Coming by the VA to issue me with fresh threats and warnings. Pete gives me my drops, checks the straight jacket and signals for Decker to approach me. Another month and a round of fresh accusations, perfect.  
  
"Hello Captain" Decker says sitting next to me.  
  
"Why Colonel!! Your such a regular visitor, come to taste the special? Roast ham and garlic mustard tarnished with applesauce and custard. VA special" I almost laugh aloud, and try my hardest not to, as Decker pleads with a higher force for strength and then turns back to face me.  
  
"Captain, someone reported you were with the team earlier this week." Decker says.  
  
I chuckle to myself, Decker never has conclusive proof, just a bundle of half truths. I was kinda sloppy this week however, kinda lost the plot. Maybe someone had seen me with Face?  
  
"I was right here!" I say, as innocently as I can. I know full well the VA had not an inkling I had gone with Face to watch the preview of a new movie.  
  
"Captain, I urge you to be careful. If you are a member of the A-Team then heed this warning well - I will find out. And when I do, you will be court marshaled." Decker rises, and I sit still, slightly stunned. Decker has never been so brutally outright with his interrogation.  
  
Decker leans close to my face. "And if, or should I say, when I find out the truth, your insanity story won't hold in a court of law. I know your faking".  
  
I dive to the floor, and shout INCOMING. I cover my eyes and start to shake violently, panicking, damn straight jacket, GET IT OFF!!!! Then I start to scream loudly, and above my own noise I hear Decker shoved roughly away from me as an orderly takes hold of my shoulder. Oh shit, not the injection, please not the injection. I haven't done anything ........  
  
Ahhhhhh, pure silence is bliss. I'm in my room, kinda passed out because those drooling slime buckets got me in the arm with the needle. I lie here, and look out of my window, watching the sun with a hint of remorse. Wish Decker hadn't ruined my day.  
  
Doctor arriving, checking pulse. Its racing, I know that, but I can't do a thing. Let me lie here in peace, please, go away.  
  
"You ok, Murdock?"   
  
I look up in surprise, for low and behold .... its Face smiling at me dressed in white, with a stethoscope around his neck. I try to warn Face about Decker, but he cuts me off with a gentle finger on my lips.  
  
"Hey, Hannibal knows, don't worry. We found out what happened today, Decker's pressing you too hard" Face sits by my side, he's a thousand times more welcome to do so than Decker.  
  
I drift easily knowing that familiar prescence is by my side. Sleep is becoming the ultimate necessity in my life because I don't sleep much at all. Face is here, everything is alright, Face ..... hmm .....  
  
I feel his graceful hand touch my face, this is nice, I can handle this. Injection really is putting me out, I can't think straight. Can't panic, don't want to alarm Face. I look up into his eyes and he's just sitting here, smiling at me. Surely its unnatural to have a smile for that long, and look so damned perfect with it?   
  
"Facey, are you gonna stay here?" I mumble, turning my head so I can see him more clearly. Face winks at me, and pulls up a chair.   
  
"How long?" Face asks.  
  
"Till I get to sleep" I say.  
  
"Sure!" Face looks at me once more, and then turns his attention towards reading the morning paper.  
  
****  
  
"Mr Murdock!" I look across the room, Face turns as well. Nurse Busy Body, Eva Haggle is standing there looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" I mumble.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Nurse Haggle asks, moving forward to check the restraints.  
  
"A friend, sitting right there in the chair reading the paper" I murmur, injection slurring my speech. Damn nuisance.  
  
Nurse Haggle turns and shakes her head. "There's no-one there, Murdock." I sigh, looking over at Face who gives me the thumbs up.  
  
Oh well, guess she hasn't seen the dog yet either. Hope she doesn't trip Billy up on the way out. I turn over, look at Face and smile.   
  
"Safe dreams, kiddo" Face says, and I fall asleep, the prescence of Face and the sounds of Billy's barks and whines music to my ears and soothing to my soul.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
